La amistad siempre primero
by CaMi-insuol
Summary: Y si aquel dia de navidad, las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como sabemos, ¿Qué tal si no solamente Minori escucho a Taiga gritar el nombre de Ryuji?...-DETENIDO HASTA PRÓXIMO AVISO-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, ahora les traigo una historia de Toradora!, esta que en realidad me cautivo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de ****Yuyuko Takemiya.**

**Sipnosis: y si aquel dia de navidad, las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como sabemos, ¿Qué tal si no solamente Minori escucho a Taiga gritar el nombre de Ryuji?...**

Noche de navidad (prologo)

Me fui temprano de la fiesta de navidad, todo por la esperanza de un sueño del pasado que espero vuelva a ocurrir. Todos ven como loca o como una niña tonta, si supieran lo que en verdad espero… esa noche fue especial para mí, estaba completamente devastada, pero ver la llegada de Santa fue un completo regalo para mí; aunque con el tiempo supe perfectamente quien era.

Tal vez ir a casa y sentarme para esperar su llegada era algo más mágico que pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, con esperanza soñaba que tocaría la puerta y entraría con un simple regalo en mano, tal vez no algo muy lujoso como suelen ser sus regalos, si no que algo personal y con mucho significado.

Pero… seguramente esta navidad seria igual. Sería como todas las anteriores, frías y desoladas que no daban ni rastros de él, solo notas y mas regalos materiales, pero no el… no pude evitar que lagrimas se deslizaran por mi mejilla… ¿Qué acaso ese él era el único recuerdo feliz que tenia de mi padre?, tal vez es así, seguramente ese detalle no lo vuelva a tener jamás, por el hecho de que me crea ya muy grande para esas cosas, o porque está muy ocupado con su nueva familia.

En verdad desearía que estuviera aquí, que viniera y dijera que todo estará bien, tal vez no ser lo mismo que éramos antes, pero algo mejor que esto… pero sé que no será así.

Cuando era pequeña creí que con ser buena él vendría, y me daría su amor incondicional y desde entonces lo he intentado, pero tal vez no ha sido suficiente, otra vez estaré sola… al menos tenia el consuelo que yo sería la única.

Le pedí a Minori que fuera con Ryuji, al menos ellos estarán juntos, y confió en que Kitamura podrá entretener a la chihuahua; así que solamente yo estaré sola…

*.*.*

Por otro lado un chico corría apresurado por las calles de la cuidad.

—_¡Maldicion!, tenía que llegar rápido a casa de Taiga, si ella quiere un Santa es lo que tendrá, po permitiré que este sola, ¡no mas!—_pensaba mientras intentaba buscar una solución al problema de su amiga.

Busco por los alrededores algún disfraz de Santa Claus que le ayudara con esta laboriosa tarea, pero solamente encontró uno de un oso navideño.

—_Esto tendrá que servir— _fue un intercambio difícil, el traje costoso que le había regalado a cambio de un mal hecho disfraz de oso, pero era por algo bueno, para ver nuevamente una sonrisa sincera en esa cara angelical de su amiga.

El frio inundaba sus pulmones, pero no podía rendirse, con traje puesto y cabeza de disfraz en mano corría desenfrenado; ya faltaba muy poco… lo malo es que no se percataba de quien, o más bien quieres lo vieron correr en dirección a casa de la pequeña Taiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son de ****Yuyuko Takemiya.**

**Sipnosis: y si aquel día de navidad, las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como sabemos, ¿Qué tal si no solamente Minori escucho a Taiga gritar el nombre de Ryuji?...**

Lo que la mención de un simple nombre puede hacer

Muy bien, ya llegue a la casa, lo más probable es que Taiga no quiera atender a nadie este día, lo mejor será que entre por su ventana y le dé una sorpresa.

Me metí rápidamente a mi casa, para después tratar de alcanzar la ventana de Taiga por mi habitación.

—¡Maldición!— exclame cuando no pude alcanzar bien el otro lado, me quede colgando entre una ventana y la otra sin poder regresarme. Solo quedaba golpear la puerta para ver si Taiga me abría… lo cual me era muy difícil con un pesado traje, colgando de un solo pie y sosteniéndome como podía del marco de la ventana.

*.*.*

Me quede dormida, pero un ruido extraño me llamo la atención, provenía de mi cuarto.

¿Será acaso un ladrón? ¡ja! La que se espera ese tonto, aun con el miedo que tengo podre darle una paliza…me acerque lentamente hacia la ventana donde se oían fuertes golpes, abrí la cortina y lo que vi me asusto muchísimo. ¿Quién esperaría ver un oso gigante vestido de santa en su ventana? Y que aparentemente estaba a punto de caerse, por lo que rápidamente lo ayude a entrar a mi habitación.

—Pesas bastante— exclame intentando meterlo a la habitación. Cuando por fin lo logre el estaba en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente sin decir nada…

—¿En serio eres Santa?— le pregunté al individuo que estaba frente a mí, el solo asintió energéticamente con la cabeza… solamente podía ser el…—¿Qué es esto?— me solté a carcajadas mientras presenciaba al chico frente a mí, bueno solo quedaba seguirle el juego ¿no? —¡hey! Ven aquí— lo tome del brazo y me dirigí junto a él hacia el pequeño árbol de navidad que tenía en mi sala —¡Mira Santa este es mi árbol de navidad!— le dije con emoción mientras esperaba a ver cuál era su reacción, la cual solo alzo uno de sus pulgares como aprobación.

Era tan tierno, no pude evitar saltar de la emoción y decir muchas cosas espontaneas al momento, hasta que lo abrace, quería agradecerle, y él me abrazo junto a él y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos, hasta que en un momento caímos los dos al suelo.

—Gracias…Muchas gracias, Ryuuji— le quite esa estorbosa cabeza de oso que llevaba puesta.

—No me la quites idiota devuélvemelo— el solo se retorcía debajo de mi intentando obtener nuevamente la cabeza.

—dime ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?.

—Se lo cambie a un sujeto por el traje, claro que lo recuperaré luego— me dijo, idiota… cambio el traje de mi padre por esto, no creo que pueda haber alguien más dulce que el… tengo que devolverle el favor.

—Eres verdaderamente estúpido— le dije mientras me ponía de pie –aun después de haber planeado todo.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—¿no te dije que creyeras en el ángel taiga? Minorin iba camino a la fiesta, de seguro ya esta haya… si te das prisa aun la puedes alcanzar.

El me intento dar varias escusas pero yo simplemente lo ignore y lo dirigí hacia la puerta.

—llevar a Minorin a la fiesta es mi verdadero regalo para ti, así que por favor acepta— le dije por ultimo mientras lo empujaba fuera de mi departamento –Vamos corre perro indeciso.

—Claro, muchas gracias— fue su último comentario para después salir corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo por el pasillo.

Nuevamente estaba sola…

—Al fin se fue— dije para mí misma mientras me rascaba la cabeza, pero algo me detuvo, la bufanda de Ryuuji –olvide devolvérsela— me hinque para recogerla, pero una gota cayo encima de ella.

Toque mi rostro y estaba empapado… estaba llorando ¿pero porque?... las ideas de acomodaban en mi cabeza tratando de dar lógica alguna a lo que me pasaba, hasta que por fin lo comprendí…

"siempre estoy confiando en Ryuuji, en su amabilidad; pero esos tiempos ya pasaron, Minorin definitivamente se enamorara de él, y a Ryuuji le gusta mucho ella, eso significa que están hechos el uno para el otro… entonces no podre estar a su lado nunca más, no podre caminar junto a él, la única junto a Ryuuji ya no seré yo…"

—yo… no… quiero eso— comencé a correr hacia afuera, con la esperanza de tal vez encontrarlo —¿Qué haría yo sin Ryuuji, me entere de la peor manera lo que siento por él… ¿acaso tengo alguna oportunidad? No lo creo… el ama a Minorin, pero por alguna razón, necesito estar con él, necesito… yo quiero… — mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando no lo vi… por ninguna parte de la calle… perdí mi oportunidad…. –Ryuuji…Ryuuji…¡Ryuuji!— no sé cuantas veces grite su nombre solo sé que caí en la acera de mi casa, mis piernas no tenían fuerzas ya que por fin lo había comprendido… yo lo amaba, y el ya no estaría para mi…

*.*.*

Taiga había ido a verme, quería que fuera con Ryuuji a la fiesta, ¿Por qué hacia esto?¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta que era más difícil para mí?… lo más probable es que no. Tal vez ni ella misma sepa lo que siente y por eso intenta unirme con él.

Que más quisiera yo estar con Takasu, el tan lindo y noble, a pesar de que su mirada para algunos sea aterradora a mi me parece encantadora, pero no podía dejarme llevar por las simples palabras de Taiga, yo sé lo que ella siente pero…¿ella lo sabe? Si después de todo ella aun está de acuerdo en que intente algo con Takasu entonces accederé, solamente si las dos luchamos por eso, en cambio si yo acepto su oferta de ir en este momento, no sería justo.

Primero iré con ella y aclararé las cosas… después iré con Takasu.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la casa de Taiga, al final de cuentas no está lejos de la mía, a un par de cuadras. La noche ya se notaba en el cielo, el cual era solamente iluminado por las estrellas que hoy se veían mas opacas de lo normal.

Ya casi llegaba a la casa de Taiga, pero primero pase por la de Takasu, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y no parecía que nadie estuviese ahí, entonces lo vi… corrió a dirección contraria a la que yo estaba, estaba vestido con un traje extraño pero era él, podría reconocer ese cabello y esa forma de correr en donde sea.

Pero…¿Qué estará haciendo en casa de Taiga?... me quede ahí por unos minutos pensando si ir a platicar con Taiga o no, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, debía hacer caso a mis sentimientos, o sacrificarlos por la amistad de mi mejor amiga, pero mis dudas se esfumaron cuando una pequeña niña salió corriendo del edificio; sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas y no estaba cubierta lo suficiente para soportar el frio, pero lo que paso después me dejo helada y con el corazón en la mano.

—Ryuuji— dijo entre sollozos—¡Ryuuji!— ahora gritaba su nombre, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que se cayó en el suelo sollozando aun por el… en que estaba pensando.

Solo me di media vuelta en silencio, intentando que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, rodearía unas cuadras para llegar a la preparatoria y terminar el asunto con Takasu.

Tarde un rato en llegar a la escuela, pero cuando lo hice ahí estaba el, sentado con ese disfraz en la entrada de la escuela.

—Un gran oso ¿eh?— le pregunte mientras escondía un poco mi rostro entre la bufanda –Hola.

—Oh si— dijo él mientras se ponía de pie, de pronto pude notar su sonrojo en sus mejillas y con su voz empezaba a temblar –K..ushie— no podía seguir con esto.

—Takasu— lo interrumpí –lo siento, pero déjame hablar primero— ¿todavía lo recuerdas?— gire mi vista a aquellas estrellas que parecían tan lejanas en este momento –cuando estábamos en la villa de Ami durante el verano, tuvimos una charla nocturna sobre cosas raras ¿verdad?— yo sé que no me explicaba muy bien, pero sé también que Takasu entendería del que hablaba –Hablamos de Ovnis y fantasmas.

—M..m si— contesto él un poco dudoso

—Y bueno Takasu…— no pude evitar cubrir mi visión con mi gorro porque sabía que si veía su rostro, aquel rostro del que todos veían unos ojos atemorizantes, que me hacían sonreír solo con verlos, no podría evitarlo y posiblemente lloraría frente a él –Sobre los Ovnis y los fantasmas, realmente creo que no debería verlos— mis palabras tal vez no era lo que en verdad sentía, pero si lo que considere mejor –Creo que sería mejor si nunca los viera, he estado pensando mucho en ello últimamente y eso es lo que he decidido… quería decírtelo y por eso estoy aquí.

—Kushieda— dijo el ahora sin titubear

—perdón por solo decir lo que quería decir…me marcho ya— hice un gesto de despedida con la mano en mi frente y ya no lo soporte mas, di media vuelta y Salí corriendo el lugar. Ya no podía más.

Corrí por varias cuadras, ni siquiera espere a que el me dijera algo, detuve mi paso por unos momentos. ¿esto era lo mejor no? Si ella no se decidía yo no impediría que estuviese con él. Pero la verdad era que dolía y dolía muchísimo.

Las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos, pero me había prometido no llorar nunca más.

—Duele mucho verdad— escuche una voz detrás de mi… la reconocí al instante ¿pero qué hacia aquí? –¿Te encuentras bien?— paso uno de sus brazos rodeando mis hombros y recargando su mejilla en mi cabeza.

—Kitamura…— susurre mientras él me abrazaba completamente escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No tienes porque hacerte la fuerte ¿sabes?— acariciaba lentamente mi cabeza desacomodando un poco el gorro que llevaba, pero en este momento poco me importaba

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— no quería sonar grosera, era lo menos que quería, pero la curiosidad mato al gato.

—Fui a ver a Taiga cuando se fue de la fiesta… quería darle esto— metió una de sus manos al pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita de cristal cortado, a mi parecer muy fina. Cuando la abrió me pareció la cosa más linda que pudiera haber visto. Era un dije, de la cabeza de un tigre dibujado a modo Chibi con piedras incrustadas según el color de las franjas naranjas o negras… perfecto para Taiga.

—Es hermoso— le dije cuando lo aprecie con más detalle.

—Se lo iba a entregar, hasta que la vi… —oculto sus ojos detrás del brillo de sus lentes –estaba en la calle, llorando por él, gritando su nombre como si el mundo se le hubiera escapado de las manos— embozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras que una lagrima recorrió su mejilla –y te vi a ti, viéndola fijamente, tus ojos perdieron el brillo que los caracteriza y diste media vuelta yéndote del lugar. Iba a ir con Taiga, pero poco después se levanto y entro a su departamento y las luces se apagaron por completo, así que pensé que sería mejor seguirte… pensé que tal vez necesitarías un poco de apoyo – bajo la vista para que yo pudiera apreciar sus ojos llenos de tristeza pero además comprensión, el sabia justo como me sentía y comprendía el dolor que habitaba dentro de mí.

Al igual que yo… el renuncio a su amor por su amistad…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… :D **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Guest: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… y muchas gracias por leer mis disparatadas historias , me alegro que te gusten.**

**Karenpage: también es una de mis partes favoritas de la serie, bueno la que me hizo llorar xD, espero seguir viéndote por aquí**

**Doshi—san: bueno chica a ti ya te agradeci por MP, pero aun asi espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo este fic**

**Sin mas que decir, se que pido mucho pero… ¿algunos reviews porfa? Soy buena :3 eso creo xD**


End file.
